Winx Club: World's Apart
by WinxClubBloom93
Summary: Alpha Skylton aka as 'Sky', was proud and ruthless, being the Alpha. Waiting for a mate for 5 years, he became more deadly. Being betrothed to the neighbouring pack's Alpha's daughter was something he didn't want as well. Della Bloom de Perscen is a lively, redhead. Stumbling into the woods one day wasn't her plan. Bumping into the Alpha wasn't either. (Full Summary inside)
1. Winx Club: World's Apart

**BLURB**

Being the ruler of the biggest pack, Alpha Skylton aka as 'Sky', was proud and ruthless. He was just but merciless. Waiting for a mate for 5 years was an addition. He became more deadly. Being betrothed to the neighbouring pack's Alpha's daughter was something he didn't want as well. But he had to endure it because his mate was not...coming?

Dela Bloom de Perscen is a lively and gorgeous redhead who is unconscious of the dangers of the world around her. Stumbling into the woods one day wasn't her plan and bumping into the very own alpha wasn't either.

So, what happens when two polar opposites meets? Will sparks fly or will they die?

* * *

 **WC...**

 **Hi guys!**

 **This is my new story. I hope you like it because its plot is quite different from the other stories I've written.**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	2. Chapter 1: Bumping Into The Alpha

**1\. Bumping Into The Alpha**

Moving into this new town was definitely not an easy thing for me. Leaving everything behind; friends, home, school, etc. What I missed the most was the place where I had lived my whole life. My home. This new house feels so foreign and not homey. Sure, it's nice and spacious but not homey. I loved my bedroom which I had designed according to my consent. I sighed as I lay down on my queen sized bed, reminiscing all that.

I had asked my parents several times why were we here but they only reply was always so simple and short; 'We told you we had some important work here, thus we had to come here, it was not our choice, sweety'. But by the diverting of my mother's eyes, I knew that what they were telling me was not completely the truth.

What did they have to hide? I could not comprehend it, I wanted to know what was so important for them to leave their house and everything behind. It had been the first time we'd moved somewhere so it had been hard for myself.

After all those years of living in the same place, one obviously gets attached and then one day all of it was left behind. It had to leave some sort of impact. This place is nice but it gets alot lonely here, sometimes, when my parents are not home.

The ringing of my phone roused me from my never ending thoughts.

 _Musa..._

"Hey, Mus, what going on?" I asked as soon as I picked up the phone. I wanted to know how my friends were. I missed them so much.

"Hey Del Bel, everything is great, I just miss you," hearing her joke about my name had me realising how much I missed them. I would miss all of it now. Them being with me regularly; teasing, laughing, joking.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that!" I protested, although I didn't really mind. I heard snickers behind her and said, "I miss you guys too. Is Flora or Aisha with you?"

"Yeah, they're right here. Your on speaker." she replied and I heard a bit of shuffling, confirming me.

"Hey guys," I happily greeted, I was genuinely happy to talk to them.

"Hey, Bloom, how's life in Lancashire?" Flora asked.

I frowned, "Boring without you guys."

I heard them sigh too, "Hey guys, cheer up, I have some great news," Musa chirped.

"What?" We asked, simultaneously.

"We're coming to visit you in a week!"

"Tell me you're not joking?" I asked, unable to keep in my happiness. They were coming this weekend. I placed the phone between my ears and went to see the date on my calendar only to see that today was Sunday which means I have a whole of five days to wait. It seemed too long.

"Not at all joking! I wanted this to be a surprise but I couldn't keep it in, any longer." I could imagine her grinning widely on the other side.

"I can't wait for the wait to be over!" I exclaimed, grinning myself.

After a nice half and hour of a conversation with the girls, I was grinning widely. I also hummed a song which indicated that I was happy. My friends will be coming to visit me. I'm so glad.

"Bloom, honey, come have lunch!" Mom called from downstairs.

My room was located upstairs. I had chosen it for myself when we came here. It looked a bit like my old room. But using it as an alternate would be okay.

"I'm coming mom!"

After washing my hands, I went to have lunch. I could smell the tantalising aroma of my mom's Garlic Chicken. God knows, she made the best garlic chicken. It was one of my favourite dishes that she'd cook.

As I settled down on the table, I greeted my parents and smiled before we prayed and dug into out our food. By the time I finished mine, my stomach was overloaded. If I'm being honest, I would say that if I ate more, my stomach would burst. But it's the fault of my mom's amazing Garlic Chicken. My mom, surprisingly, is an amazing cook. Well, that's fortunate for us.

A few minutes later I decided to go outside for a walk to burn out the calories. I reminded myself that I shouldn't eat that much, again. I wasn't one of those girl's who'd be on diet all the time but I didn't want myself to get fat either. In all honesty, I couldn't control myself when it came to mom's food.

As I was lost in myself, I didn't realize how much time I had spent outside. My little walk had become jogging and now I don't even know where I was running off to. Let's call it running aimlessly. In between of catching my breath and jogging still, I got my phone out of my pocket which was ringing.

I immediately knew that one of my parents were calling. They were worried about me, obviously. I had been out for quite a while. And I didn't even tell them. In my defence, I didn't know I'd stay out for too long.

I had thought of about a half an hour walk and them I'd go home but that plan had went to drain, evidently, as it was already 03:33 pm and I came out a little after one thirty. So, approximately, it had been two hours since I had been out.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Delly, where are you?" I groaned at the weird nickname that my dad gave me.

"Dad, please don't. . . call me that! Why must. . . you hate me?" My parents and I had pretty good relations with each other. We loved each other and lived happily.

I kept jogging while taking to my dad, not realising that I was going towards the forest.

I could hear him snicker in the background, he loved teasing me about it.

"Ok. So, when are you coming home?"

"Um. . .soon, dad, I'll see you later," I replied before he cut the call.

I didn't notice where I was moving until I bumped into someone. It was all so sudden that I didn't get to comprehend what was going on. My eyes were closed waiting for the impact.

We had both fell due to the collision and I fell on top of him, lying there, wide eyed, and staring into his own cerulean blue ones. We both breathed heavily. Me, because I ran and him because, well, I don't know why his breathing was abnormal.

I felt my face flush due to our close proximity and because of the position we were in. I tried to get up and apologized but I felt two hands on my waist bringing me back to the original position before I heard the word 'mine' uttering from his mouth, leaving me confused.

* * *

 **WC...**

 **So, this is the first chapter.**

 **I hope you like it and please tell me your thoughts about it. I know it was published on another account but now I've posted this here.**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


	3. Chapter 2: New School, Start Of Trouble

**02|New School, Start Of Trouble**

"Sweetheart, get ready for school!" I heard my mother's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, mom!"

Even though, my mom knew I would get ready by myself, she would still tell me this, everyday. It was like a habit of hers. She thinks that if she wouldn't tell me, I would miss school. I chuckled at the thought and apprehend the fact that I'm really happy to have such laid back and caring parents.

She thinks I'm upset about the transfer, which I really am, but I know that it's not their fault we moved. We had to. We had no choice. They were compelled to move. And even though, I had to leave many things behind, I understood.

As I get ready for the new school, my thoughts wonder back to the guy I met, yesterday.

 _The very handsome guy._

Although, the guy was handsome with his chiseled features, the way that he acted was a bit weird.

? k?

 _I felt my face flush due to our close proximity and because of the position we were in. I tried to get up and apologized but I felt two hands on my waist bringing me back to the original position before I heard the word 'mine' uttering from his mouth, leaving me confused._

 _"What?" I muttered, puzzled._

 _Immediately, as if he came out of a trance, he left my waist and we both got up. I ignored the word 'mine' that he'd uttered and dusted my clothes, looking down. To be honest, I just couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye right now. I don't know why I was feeling shy._

 _"I'm sorry," we both uttered in unison, causing us both to look at each other and chuckled._

 _Even his laugh is sexy..._

 _Goodness, what is wrong with me today?!_

 _As soon as my eyes moved up, his golden hair caught my breath which seemed to be shining under the bright streaks of sun, making them look so beautiful. He looked like a Greek God, just standing there._

 _I don't know why I looked up. This guy is definitely taking my breath away and I don't even know who he is. My breathing seemed to have come back to normal but I don't know what was about this guy that made my heart race faster than it did before._

 _By the look on his face, I could see the same effect at him as well. He was already staring at me. His piercing gaze felt like he could penetrate my soul. He looked at me like I was a very precious thing, out of this world. I was confused and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. I don't know why._

 _I just met him._

 _I waved my hand in front of his face to snap him out of his reverie._

 _He blinked before he shook his head, "I'm sorry," he apologised, again._

 _I shrugged in reply as if I wasn't affected. "It's okay."_

 _For a moment, he looked to be in deep thoughts-a frown lining upon his flawless forehead-as if he was debating on something with himself, and moments later he asked, "Who are you? I mean, I've never seen you around."_

 _Oh!_

 _"That's because I'm new here. My family and I just shifted here," I told him. I don't even know why I was telling this stranger everything. Maybe, because he was the first person I've met here. And he seemed nice. Also, I want to make friends here, so I gave it a go. "My name's Dela Bloom." I smiled and extended my hand forward._

 _He stared at my hand for a long time before composing himself and stretching his hand fitting it into mine. As soon as our hands touched, I felt electricity jolt through my veins but I didn't pull away. I looked at his face to see he had the same expression on his face. We both felt it. What was that?_

 _Before I could comprehend anything, he gave a jerk to my hand causing me to collide with him. I gasped and stared at his eyes. His eyes shifted to my neck and his face soon followed, making me close my eyes. My heartbeat accelerated at his closeness. What is he doing to me? I felt him take a long, deep breath as if he were underwater and just came to the surface for air. "Cherry and Orchids," he whispered._

 _"What?" I whispered. I probably had a dumb expression on my face. That's because his closeness was affecting me too much. I didn't even understand what he said._

 _Suddenly, as if realisation crossed his face, he moved back, opening his eyes. His once warm blue eyes turned a cold gold color as he stared at me. He glared at me. He started to move back, taking slow steps but still not removing his eyes from my face._

 _Confused, I asked him, "Where are you going? Who are you?"_

B _ut he didn't stop and turned his back to me._

 _"STOP!"_

 _He didn't._

 _And just like that, he disappeared in a moment. Leaving me confused._

 _What happened to him? And where did he go?_

 _Most importantly,_ why _did he leave so suddenly?_

? d?

Who was he?

It's safe to say that I had ran away from there as fast as I could.

I was taken out of my stance when I heard my mom's voice call me. "Bloom, are you ready?"

"Yeah, mom!" I answered as I picked up my bag pack before going down.

"Nice choice of clothes, honey," she complimented, before picking up the car keys, "I'm driving you off today," she took the last sip of her coffee before putting the mug in the sink.

I had left my hair in their loose waves, not bothering to tie them up. Along with it, I wore the black watch my mom had gifted me last year.

I smirked, "What's better than an all black?"

She laughed. "You're just like your dad."

"Where's dad?"

"He went to work early today."

Of course, his job was the reason why we had to move. And I have no idea what it is. My dad had always been secretive about it. My mom knew what my dad did but they never told me about it. Whenever I used to ask, they denied saying I will know when the right time comes. I mean seriously, when is the right time going to come.

As soon as we settled in the car, my mom drove us to my school.

I just hope it's as good as my old school.

•••

As soon as we reached the school, I had an idea of what type of school it would be.

On the big sign was written the name of the school:

 **"CROSSWILL** **HIGH SCHOOL"**

"Good luck, sweety," Mom said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye, mom!" I smiled at her before picking up my backpack and getting out.

I waved at mom as she drove away. Well, _it's the start of something new._

As soon as I was across the gate, the not so subtle whispers started, along with the pointed stares.

Typical.

I could actually hear what they were saying. I don't know why they call them _whispers._

 _"A transferee."_

 _"Look, a new girl is here."_

 _"Man, she's hot."_ Typical Boys. Finding everything hot. They'd even find a stick with boobs and ass hot.

 _"I'm so going to bang her."_ Dream on, buddy.

" _The King might want to claim her."_ Who's the King, now?

 _"She's pretty."_ At least, there's someone nice.

 _"I don't like her."_ And someone not.

 _"Black looks good."_

 _"I hate black."_

Not caring about the whispers, my eyes ran around and saw that it was just another typical school consisting of: bad boy's, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, maths genius', the normal people, bit▪hes, populars. And also those who are neither popular nor an outcast. Like me.

Excuse my language.

Most of the people's whispers included me and they weren't exactly whispers if I could hear every single word they spoke. I rolled my eyes, at their _secrecy_.

Well, one thing was good that most of the whispers about myself were good. I was relieved that at least they didn't hate me. God knows it wouldn't have been easy spending a year at school with people hating you.

Some guys even whispered that I looked hot and they would bang me. _Shudders._ Like hell, I would let them near me. Even if they so as try to get near me, I would break their fingers.

 _How?_

Shut up! I don't know.

I wanted to go to my locker to get my books but instead I bumped into someone. Dropping their books.

Well, I guess, trouble just follows me everywhere.

 **Hello, Winxers!**

 **Are you liking this story?**

 **I'm sorry for updating late, but I was planning to not publish this story. I saw a few reviews telling me to continue, hence, here I am.**

 **Thank you for all your support and love and reading my story and finding it worth-reading! :)**

 **I have actually written first eight chapters but I didn't get any further ideas. I didn't want to write a story I couldn't complete, so I didn't update it. If you have any ideas, please write those in the reviews. THANK YOU! 3**

 **Much Love,**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


End file.
